Unexpected Pursuits
by D Marie 18
Summary: Takes places straight after Body Count SC romance. The team deal with the reprecussions of season one finale
1. Default Chapter

**UNEXPECTED PURSUITS**

_Pairings: Speed/Calleigh pairing_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything all rights belong to CBS and anyone  
else involved in CSI MIAMI.  
  
Summary of sorts: Takes place straight after the last episode of the first season._

Calleigh stood there firing her gun letting out all her anger and aggression, her guilt. She should have known what Kerner was going to do. Calleigh fired another round imagining that Hank Kerner was standing right in front of her, remembering in the store earlier how for that one moment, only briefly she felt like giving Kerner a taste of his own medicine but then wouldn't that make her as bad as him?

She sighed and fired another round.  
  
Tim was sorting out the last of the evidence. He looked at the blown up photos of the Randall Kayne's daughter Emma. Poor girl thank god H had found her in time Tim thought. Tim heard the door open behind him and footsteps he turned to see Calleigh, he took a moment to look at her in Tim's eyes she looked exhausted. He heard that she had spent last night sleeping on a couch in the building after that business with Kerner that involved the death of her friend Janet at the DA's office. He understood how Calleigh was feeling and wanted to say something that would help her get through but he struggled to think of the appropriate words.  
  
Hey' her voice sprang him out of his thoughts.

Hey'Would you like some help? Calleigh offered. She had fired enough rounds and was now looking for something else more productive to do.Sure' Tim was a man of few words at the best of times but right now he wished he could change that.  
  
They worked in silence for a few minutes when Tim suddenly spoke I'm sorry about your friend Cal.' Calleigh looked up at Tim his voice had been full of sincerity and understanding. She gave him a small half hearted smile.  
  
Thanks.'You want to talk about it?No not really.' Calleigh sighed really didn't want to talk it, about how she felt like she had failed her friend failed at her job.Ok.' came the reply as if he knew not to pressure her in to talking but if you ever'  
  
I know, thanks Tim.'  
  
Calleigh knew that Tim was telling her that if she ever wanted to talk he would be there for her. They went back to work but after a few more minutes Tim piped up again.  
  
So I hear that you slept here last night.'  
  
Yep, didn't really feel like gong home.'  
  
Tim nodded as if he understood and then began again with his questions under the watchful eye of John Hagen I hear.'  
  
Calleigh gave him one of those looks she had when she was half annoyed and half amused.

He was just being friendly, what about it?' Calleigh smiled sweetly placing her hand on her hips.  
  
Nothing, I'm just saying.' Tim shrugged his shoulder that he seemed awfully protective of you.'  
  
I supposed.' Calleigh shrugged  
  
So nothing is going on with you and Hagen then? Tim asked  
  
No should there be?  
  
Well you know he seems awfully keen on you.' Tim offered. Calleigh rolled her eyes at this suggestion and then let a yawn escape from her.  
  
You should really go home.' Tim's voice was full of concern for his friend  
  
I'm ok I'm really not that tired.' Calleigh said as she tired to suppress another yawn.  
  
Cal no offence but you look really tired you should go home, unless you plan on moving on here.' Tim joked.  
  
Calleigh laughed at his last comment knowing that he was making references to her workaholic tendencies knowing that at times he was just as bad as her at times.  
  
No I still have things to do.'  
  
What things, if they really were important you wouldn't be here go home.'  
  
Calleigh sighed she knew that Tim would not let up until she went home. Ok see you tomorrow.'  
  
Calleigh turned to leave but turned around again Tim, thanks.' She smiled and turned on her heels.  
  
Tim looked at her as she left and smiled to himself.  
  
Calleigh was walking out of the building when she bumped in to Janet's parents; they had come to collect their daughter's body.  
  
Tim walked out of the building and towards his bike he was going to go for a nice long drive hoping to clear his head from the previous days events. He was getting ready to leave when he noticed that Calleighs car was still parked in the parking lot. Tim thought that this was odd since he had told her to go home over an hour ago. Tim started to walk towards her car as he approached he noticed that she was crying, he'd never seen Calleigh cry before so he gently knocked on the car window.  
  
Calleigh looked up startled and quickly tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes. It was to late before she could wipe them away Tim had opened the car door. Calleigh heard his voice ask her what was wrong. She hadn't planned on it but she was unable to stop the words from tumbling out.  
  
I was coming out and I, I saw Janet's parents and I.' Calleigh could barley keep the sobs from escaping from her and she felt so embarrassed and then suddenly she felt Tim take her in to his embrace.  
  
Hey it's ok' he said soothingly  
  
I just feel so stupid.' She muffled.  
  
Well your not.' Time replied gently stroking her hair and Calleigh felt safe and comforted. Tim slowly parted from their embraced and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Come on I'll drive you home.'

And before Calleigh could argue Tim came back with No arguments.'  
  
They drove home in silence. When they reached Calleigh's apartment Tim escorted her through her front door and sat her down on her couch. He knelled down in front of her.  
  
I'll get you some tea and run you a bath.' Tim got up and began to potter around. Calleigh sat on her couch not saying anything-just feeling numb she didn't even hear Tim come up behind her. He touched her shoulder, which made her jump.  
  
Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' He sat down beside her.  
  
That ok.' Calleigh whispered.  
  
I've run you a bath and made you a tea, go an have a soak for a while.'  
  
Calleigh got up and started to head toward the bathroom but turned around to say something Speed must of anticipated this because he presently told her that he would be right out her and that she should take her time. He took off his jacket and started to make himself comfortable and flicked on the TV with the volume down so it would not disturb Calleigh while she was in the bath. The though of Tim waiting for her reassured Calleigh. So then Calleigh and her herbal tea headed off to the bathroom. Calleigh opened the door to the bathroom to find to her surprise that the bath was filled with bubbles and that candles lit the bathroom. She smiled to herself thinking how sweet and understanding knowing just what she needed. She slipped into the bath relaxing in the warm water allowing her mind to drift away in to happy thoughts.  
  
About an hour or so later Calleigh got out of the bath and changed in to something loose and comfortable not caring if Tim saw her looking like this, she was starting to feel surprisingly comfortable around him, she just hoped that Speed hadn't got bored waiting for her.  
  
Calleigh entered the living room to find Tim Speedle sprawled across her couch fast asleep. She smiled to herself thinking about how peaceful he looked right there. Very gently she untied his shoes and took them off then she carefully lifted the blanket off the back of her couch and placed it over Speed. He stirred momentarily and then fell back into his deep slumber. Calleigh bent down and ran her hands through his tousled hair and kissed his forehead whispering thank you even though she knew he could not hear her She then crept back to her bedroom carefully so not to not make any noise to disturb Tim. Calleigh's head was spinning with thoughts, thoughts about how she had see Tim Speedle in a whole new light, and she liked it.


	2. chp2

_Title: Unexpected Pursuits_

_Chapter 2; Breakfast._

_Pairing: S/C perhaps_

_Rating: PG for now_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything although I will be introducing some  
original characters in this and the next chapter. _

_Note: This story was started about a year ago but things got in the way an I was unable to finish it, I think I have about 10 or so chapters that have been completed and posted in the CSI MIAMIFIC yahoo group. I had written more but I have lost the disk with the new and old chapters were on, so I'm coping the chapters that have already been posted onto here, i've tried my best to sort them out before I post but sometimes that may not always be the case._

Calleigh crept of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she proceeded to make herself a herbal tea. She sat down on the chair in the living room opposite where Tim was sleeping and watched him. He looked so peaceful there she thought. Calleigh began thinking about her relationship with Tim how in fact she didn't really know that much about Tim even though she had been working with him for a few years now. He was a mystery to her, she knew nothing about his background other then his was from Syracuse and that Megan had recruited to work in the lab. In turn he knew little about her other then that she was southern and knew nearly everything there was to know about ballistics. Calleigh sat on the sofa drinking her herbal  
tea her mind filled with all sorts of thoughts.  
  
A loud clutter came from the kitchen. Tim woke up and found that he was in unfamiliar sourroundings; he sat up and looked around him finally remembering where he was. He concluded that he must of fallen asleep waiting for Calleigh as the last thing he remembered was the news bulletin on the apprehension of the two escaped convicts. Tim got up and headed towards the kitchen and the noise.  
  
Morning sleepy head.' Calleigh's cheerful tones greeted him. He grumbled back a reply rubbing his eyes in the vain hope that it would wake him, as he was still not fully alert. He wasn't sure if he could handle a chirpy Calleigh this early in the morning.  
  
There's some juice on the table, I was just making some breakfast want some?'Calleighs voice was back to its bright and cheerful tones unlike last night.  
  
Yeah thanks.' Tim sat down at the kitchen table he could smellsomething burning from where Calleigh was standing. He decided that he should take control of the situation. Your doing it all wrong.'  
  
Calleigh looked at Tim who was now standing beside her gently taken the pan from her hands.  
  
Oh and how should I be doing it? Calleighs voice was raised she wasn't the kind of woman that like to be told what to do. Tim either didn't notice or chose to ignore Calleighs tone.  
  
Well for one you shouldn't be burning it.' Tim looked at her with a cheeky grin. Calleigh tried to suppress a laugh but gave in. Tim decided to throw away Calleighs first attempt and start again.  
  
Calleigh found herself gently pushed aside as Tim took over making breakfast. She stood back a slightly bemused look on her face. Calleigh began to muse over the morning's events the fact that Tim had told her more or less that her cooking skills sucked, he actually dared to tell her that her cooking sucked and that Tim Speedle knew his way around a kitchen. Calleigh rested against the kitchen worktop and smiled to herself as she watched Tim cook breakfast. Calleigh thought about how natural and comfortable the activities of the morning felt and how...  
  
'Calleigh hey Cal.' A voice yanked her from her thoughts  
  
'Huh, what.' Calleigh came back down to earth with a bump  
  
'Plates, I need some plates to dish up breakfast, are you ok you kind of zoned out there for a moment.'  
  
'Yeah I'm fine just, plates you said.' Calleigh turned round feeling a little flustered that Tim had caught her daydreaming'.  
  
Here.' She turned around giving the plates to Tim What? Tim was staring a Calleigh with a rather strange look on his face.  
  
'Nothing'. Tim shrugged and went back to dishing up breakfast. Calleigh walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.  
  
'Breakfast is served. Tim placed the plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.  
  
'This looks great.'  
  
'It's nothing special.' Tim started picking at his eggs. They ate in a comfortable silence until Tim decided that he should try to broach the subject that he was going to last night before he gave into sleep. So how you feeling now? He felt like he was a asking a stupid question her friend had just died how was she expected to feel.  
  
'I'm ok, feeling much better thanks.' Calleigh didn't know ho she was trying to convince more herself or Tim.  
  
'Cal.' Tim's voice was soft.  
  
'Look Tim really, I'm ok it was just the shock of bumping into Janet's parents so soon after, I don't know what came over me.'  
  
'You were upset Calleigh it is allowed you know.' He reached forward and placed his hand on hers. Calleigh looked down at Tim's hand on hers trying hard to fight back the tears but Tim wasn't helping with his kind words and gestures. Calleigh felt a tear escape and she knew that she would be unable to stop the rest from flowing.  
  
'I feel like I failed her Tim.'  
  
'What how.' Tim was shocked that Calleigh actually believed that she had somehow failed her friend although he knew what it was like to feel like that and he didn't think that Calleigh should be allow to feel like that about herself.  
  
I should of known what Kerner was going to do, I should of figured it out and warned her, all I was concerned about was getting kerner I didn't think about who he would go after until it was to late.'Calleigh suddenly broke down into an uncontrollable sob. Tim got out of his chair and once again embraced Calleigh in a hug, gently soothing her like a child. He listened to Calleigh carry on with her thoughts. Tars streamed from Calleighs eyes as she poured her heart out to Tim.  
  
'Hey look at me.' Tim bent down so he could face Calleigh. You did not fail her you had no idea what Kerner was going to do, no one did.'  
  
'He made all those comments in court Tim.'  
  
'If we took seriously every raving comment made by every crook in court, we wouldn't be able to step out of our homes.'  
  
'I should of known I mean even Hagen had an idea that he would come after me, I just, I.' Calleigh broke down again unable to finish her sentence. Tim hugged her for what seemed like eternity to Calleigh. He gently broke away. Taking a chair he sat in front of Calleigh taking her hands in his.  
  
There was nothing you could of done, Kerner wanted revenge and he was going to get it one way or another. Do you think Janet would of listened to you and gone into protective custody if you told her Kerner was after her.'  
  
'No probably not.' Calleigh sniffled.  
  
'Look I knew Janet from cases and from what I could tell about her she wasn't the type of woman to let herself be intimated by someone like Kerner.' Calleigh looked at Tim and knew that he what he was saying made sense Janet had been pretty headstrong.  
  
'I know you're right.'  
  
'You caught him. He's not going to hurt anyone else and I doubt anyone will take their eyes off him now on so I don't think that he will be escaping anytime soon.' He smiled at her and she felt him loosen his grip on her hands. You should eat up it's getting cold.' Calleigh flashed a small smile and returned to her breakfast. They went back to eating in silence.  
  
'Tim.'  
  
'Yeah.' He looked up from his food.  
  
'I, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did, I really appreciate it.' Tim smiled at her giving her one of his rare yet charming smiles.  
  
'It was nothing really all I was a pair of ears for you to talk to.'  
  
'Well those ears meant a lot to me.' Tim smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
'Seeing as we're saying thank you, thanks for letting me kip on your couch.'  
  
'Well what was I supposed to do wake you up and kick you out it. The least I could do was let you kip on my couch. Beside you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to disturb you.'  
  
'Thanks' Tim smirked. He looked at his watch I best be going I got to go home and change.'  
  
'I'll give you a lift.' Calleigh offered.  
  
'Nah that ok I don't want to make you late.'  
  
'You won't.' Calleigh assured him. Tim was about to refuse but the look in Calleighs eyes told him that it was pointless.  
  
'Ok, ok lets go then.'  
  
Calleigh pulled up outside Tim's apartment. She offered to wait for him and give him a lift to work but he insisted on not spoiling her record for perfect time keeping.Calleigh sighed she had worked practically non-stop all day and she was exhausted. What she really needed was to go home to bed and sleep but at that moment in time she was climbing the stairs to Tim's apartment. She hadn't had a chance to speak to him all day, as they had both been busy with cases. Strangely enough Calleigh had missedhis presence after breakfast that morning. After work Calleigh had been driving home when she passed a bookstore and stopped she wanted to get Tim something to show how grateful she was to him.  
  
Calleigh stood in front of Speed's front door and was now becoming slightly apprehensive maybe she was making too much of a big deal about this. No she thought I've come this far it would be silly not to give him the gift. Calleigh gently tapped on the door, she waited for a minute. Perhaps he wasn't in or hadn't heard her. She knocked one more time just in case. No answer. Calleigh turned to leave when she heard the door opening she greeted the person with a friendly hello before she could even see them. When the door opened fully Calleigh could see the face behind it and got quite a shock. Standing in front of her in one of Tim's shirts was a small, petite honey blonde woman. After the initial shock Calleigh quickly regained her composure.  
  
'Hi I was wondering if Tim was in?  
  
'Sure he's just in the shower would you like to come in and wait.' 

The young woman's voice was friendly and welcoming.  
  
'Oh no if you could just give him this and tell him Calleigh says thanks.' She gave the young woman the book that was wrapped in a small brown paper bag and turned to leave.  
  
'So your Calleigh I've heard so much about you, I've been wanting to meet you for ages.' The young woman began rambling on and Calleigh became lost in her thoughts for ages' how long had she known Tim.  
  
'I'm Amy by the way, Tim's girlfriend but you probably already guessed that by now.' She smiled sweetly extending forward her hand.  
  
'It's nice to meet you I wished I could say I've heard all about you but.' Calleigh beamed a fake smile at Amy  
  
'Well you know what Tim can be like at times.'  
  
'Oh he's a dark old horse is Tim that for sure.' Calleigh managed through gritted teeth.  
  
'Well I best be going.'  
  
'Are you sure you won't stay.' Amy opened the door further offering Calleigh to come in. Calleigh felt as if she couldn't escape even though Amy was being nothing but pleasant and sweet to her Calleigh just couldn't wait to leave.  
  
'No I really should be going I'm meeting friends.' Calleigh lied. The door shut and Calleigh turned wanting to get as far away as possible from Tim's apartment building she wasn't sure how she felt about this new development.  
  
TBC


End file.
